Abigail, what have you done?
by Iamhardcore
Summary: Rated R for later chapters, Abigail is a young girl and Malachai's asistiant
1. The Beginning

This shall be a short chapter, because I said so. The rule, you know good ol' fashioned lust isn't allowed rule…. Throw it out of the window in your feeble minds. I don't own anything.

"Malachi," Isaac looked down and spoke to his folded hands in his lap. "You are going to take on a trainee, she will meet you for the killing planned at Hanson's, and then you take her with you where ever you go, until you turn 19." Malachi nodded walked over to me, I had heard the entire conversation, fine with me. The two of us slowly made our way to Hanson's, I nervous, Malachi, just fine.

"You stay at the counter, don't move or talk to anyone until Isaac gives the sign, then you make your way over to the pinball machine, I'll hand you the knife…" He paused and swallowed, "you know what to do from there." She silently agreed and they crossed the threshold into Hanson's Café, and their new life.


	2. Feelings?

"Abigail," Malachi whispered in her ear, "you must stop shaking or you'll give us away." Abigail swallowed her fear and did her best to look casual leaning against the counter sipping a soda pop. Job and his father walked in, she smiled and waved, then she turned pale, Isaac had walked up. He nodded to Malachi, who nodded to Jake, who locked the door. Cindy, Abigail's best friend through out school, poured white powder into the coffee pot and served it to a bunch of older costumers. Malachi and a bunch of the older boys pulled out their weapons and Malachi handed a hunting knife to Abigail. Some of the costumers got worried looks; some assumed it was a joke, the children descended upon the café like vultures. The adult's lives were extinguished like small candles, by the very ones they had raised and maybe even given birth to. Abigail shook her head and looked down at the knife in her hand; it was covered in blood up to her wrist. She dropped it and it fell to the ground making a loud clatter in the suddenly silent diner. She looked around seeing that it was now just her and Malachi standing in the diner alone.

"Malachi…" She faintly whispered, "What did I do?" Abigail squeezed her eyes shut, afraid of what the answer might be.

He laughed, "I'm not sure you need my help with killing…" They both laughed, Malachi sincerely, Abigail trying to make light of the fact she just killed her neighbors. Malachi grabbed Abigail by the hand and they walked together back to the clearing to rest and clean up a little. The clearing was empty; Abigail collapsed against Malachi and breathed in the musty scent of his clothes.

"Mmm. Malachi," She moaned half asleep. "I love you." Malachi hooked her chin with his fingers and kissed her passionately on the lips. They two of them deepened the kiss and wrapped their arms around each other, but they were interrupted by Isaac's shrill voice.

"Malachi!" He pulled them apart, "at least hold off in the clearing!"


	3. The Blue Man part 1

Ok, loving and adoring fans, I only have about a half an hour to type this chapter, so here it goes.

Isaac eyed Abigail up and down, and then turned to Malachi.

"If you are going to do things like that, you do it in your quarters, not the clearing!" The small teen, looking up at Malachi. Abigail laughed, it was almost ironic. The two boys stared each other down for a while until other children gathered in the clearing waiting for the evening sermon. Malachi and Abigail sat next to each other holding hands during the entire evening, until they heard sirens.

"Outlanders!" The crowd shrieked in a panicked whisper. Malachi and Abigail stood up together and walked out of the clearing to take care of it.

"Okay," Malachi looked down the street and saw the cop car coming. "I have a plan, but it might hurt you." He gazed at her lovingly, "but remember, I would never hurt you unless it was for the better." Abigail nodded and smiled. Malachi looked at her and then down the street again, the car was getting closer. He pulled her back in the corn and kissed her hard, then ripped a sleeve off her dress. He put his 9 inch hunting knife to her cheek and grabbed her hand; the cut a long line down the side of her face, Abigail held back a scream.

"When the car pulls up run out into the street and lure him back into the clearing, Amos and the rest of the boys can take care of the cop, and we can go back to our cabin. He kissed her again and ran his fingers softly down her back, making her shiver, then turned her away from him and patted her on the bottom. Abigail walked into the street and flagged the cop car down. He pulled over and got out, then wrapped a coat around her.

"Honey!" The cop looked at her sincerely, sinner. "What happened to you, who did this?" Abigail worked up fake tears and began to sob.

"He went into the corn field! I don't know who he was!" The cop nodded at her and un-snapped his gun holder and walked into the corn. Abigail chuckled and walked in after him, with a wicked grin on her face. Once in the clearing the cop was shocked, he looked around at all the smiling children and teenagers, sitting Indian style on the ground. Abigail noticed that Amos, Malachi, Steve, Isaac, and a bunch of the older boys were missing.

"Are you children hostages?" The cops face whitened. One of the younger girls, Mary stood up and looked innocently at the cop.

"The bad boys walked that way into the corn!" She pointed off in the direction Malachi and the others must have headed. She glowed with pride for Malachi having a plan like this ready. She bolted off into the corn and ran towards the sound of boys whispering and away from the sound of the cop shouting.

"Abby!" Malachi picked her up and swung her around kissing her face all over. The other boys snickered at Malachi's public display of affection. Then they heard the cop's footsteps and scared short breathing in the corn row next to theirs. The boys pulled out their knives, chains and sickles. Abigail clung to Malachi, for protection, the cop had no idea what was headed his way.

Well, that's all for now folks, I must recommend all of you go read 'Forbidden Music'! It is really good! Next chapter should be up soon! I don't have school tomarrow!


	4. The Blue Man part 2

The cop looked around nervously, and then he saw Abigail latched on to Malachi's arm and the boys with weapons. He started shaking. The boys descended upon him like night. He was beaten, and then dragged back to the clearing where he was tied up to a cross made from dry corn. The children stood below him chanting, praise god, praise the lord.

Malachi and Abigail grabbed each others hands and ran off to Malachi's cabin. They reached the front door and Malachi lifted Abby off the ground bridal style and kissed her.

"Malachi!" She squealed, "We're not getting married!" She kissed him back though and opened the door and they walked inside.

"Married, eh?" Malachi set her down, "not a bad idea." They kissed again and Malachi lowered Abby to the floor. He ran his hands up and down her sides and kissed her neck. They made out on the floor until it neared twilight, when Malachi stood up.

"We can't go farther." He put his suspenders back up, "not until we're married!" Abigail jumped up and grabbed Malachi in a strong hug! "Oomph!" Malachi fell back and shook his head, "we have to go to the clearing now. For the sacrifice of the blue man."

They walked hand in hand to the clearing. Once they got there, all the other children had gotten there and were sitting impatiently below the giant corn cross. The cop had gotten restless, as the night came he had paled and was now shaking. Isaac stood in front of the children and called them to silence.

"He comes." The children quieted and waited, then the heard the sickening sound of Him coming through the corn. Some of the younger children looked away, others couldn't look away. He slowly climbed up the cross and drained the life from the Blue Man and using his energy to feed the corn. When the younger children looked back, all that was left was a body that closely resembled a dried old corn husk. The children walked away from the clearing and back to their homes, all talking of their lord, all except Isaac. 'He' was displeased with Isaac, and he had made it known. Isaac sat in his cabin shuddering, 'He' had told Isaac someone else was destined to lead, Isaac would not stand for that, for he knew it would be Malachi.


	5. True Love R

Abigail and Malachi were sitting out on Malachi's porch, watching the stars when they saw Isaac walk by, obviously bothered by something and deep in thought.

"Hey!" Malachi called out to the children's leader, "where are you headed?" Isaac shot Malachi a look so cold, it made even Abigail shiver. They both looked guessingly down at the boy until he walked away.

"What's his problem?" Abigail stared after him with an angry look twisted on her face. Malachi shrugged and sat back down with her. They sat like that for hours, pointing out stars and constellations until they went to bed, together for the first time.

Malachi's POV

Her curved hips, swollen breasts, soft skin, full lips. I watched after her as she walked down the hallway before me. When she stopped to turn into her bedroom, I stopped her, "don't." She looked up at me, and tilted her head to the side, like a puppy. "I want you to sleep in my room." She opened her mouth to say something when I interrupted, "please." She nodded and walked with me to my room. She stood nervously in front of my bed. I tried to calm her down, tried to show her it would be okay, but she wasn't listening, so I kissed her. I kissed her with a passion not even I knew resided in side me. I played at her lips, begging for entrance, she parted them and I slipped my tongue in to her mouth, exploring every inch, every crevasse. She moaned into my open mouth and kind of melted into my arms. I put my arms around her to support her weight, but she got to heavy, so I slowly made our way over to my bed, where I laid her down on top of the comforter, then rested my weight on top of her. We fumbled with each others clothes for a while and finally slipped out of them, passion and heat rising between our bodies with nothing to separate our skin. She broke the kiss finally when she felt me harden against her leg.

"Malachi," she said in a panting whisper, "are you sure?" I nodded and began kissing up and down her neck. She started to squirm, so I moved and adjusted my self between her legs parting them with one hand. I slipped my self inside her and shuddered at the bliss that it was to have her. She bit into my shoulder to keep from screaming. I began pumping slowly in and out of her. She caught the motion and returned it and we moved like that until she reached her peak and her whole body shook with pleasure, my own climax shortly following. I pulled out and collapsed on her, we fell asleep like that. It was beautiful, not a sin, no way that was a sin.


	6. He makes Himself known

Abigail and Malachi held on to each other eagerly awaiting Him. The cop screamed and squirmed as He climbed up the cross, then his flame of life was put out with one final agonizing shriek, then everything was silent. The children were praying to their god. Abigail looked up at the sacrifice; all that was left was a drained corpse, like a dried corn husk. She shuddered and went back to praying. No one really deserved a fate like that, right? Especially for something like having different beliefs. She went on praying, what if He could read her mind? She shuddered again.

"You could or something?" Malachi whispered in her ear.

"Yeah…" Abby lied, "I kind of just want to go home and go to sleep."

Isaac started the late night sermon that only occurred on days of sacrifice. The children sat patiently and listened for as long as they could, some grew restless and the younger ones even fell asleep. Malachi and Abigail entertained themselves by making faces at each other and mocking Isaac when his back was turned. More and more children fell asleep and a few kids eventually got up and left.

All of the sudden, the deep voice that Isaac knew only to be heard in his head boomed out of the corn field, and screamed Isaac's name. Isaac dropped to his knees and the small children startled awake, every one knew it was Him. He walked out of the corn in a human form. Tall and intimidating, he walked over to Isaac's small frame and lifted him up by the shirt.

"Isaac," He looked him in the eye, "Isaac I have had enough of you disobeying me!" He threw Isaac across the clearing and he landed against the cross with a sickening crunch as his back broke. "I came here tonight, to reinforce your faith in me, and also," He turned to Malachi and gently touched his chin. Malachi shuddered but didn't move away. "I want Malachi to lead you now, he will receive my messages, and he will deliver them to you. Though not in these hideous sermons, they are long and unnecessary, so Malachi may do what he sees fit to pass my word along to you." He released Malachi's chin and disappeared back into the corn.

Malachi was near tears, he was filled with mixed emotions, he was unsure as what he was supposed to do, he was terrified that He Who Walks Behind The Rows had touched him, also terrified that He had killed Isaac that easily. But he was also ecstatic. He had always know that he could do things better. There were so many things he wanted to change. He had to get right on it. He grabbed Abby's hand and rushed her home to the cabin.


	7. Love

Once inside Malachi's cabin Abby decided that they needed to celebrate somehow. She walked up to Malachi and began rubbing his chest.

"Malachi honey," she wrapped a piece of her hair around a finger, "why don't we celebrate?"

"Well," Malachi looked down at her, and caught her drift. "Why don't we take a shower first…"

The two made their way up stairs and into Malachi's bathroom, where they seductively began undressing one another. Malachi pressed his lips onto Abby's and forced her back against the bathroom wall. He roughly ran is hands up and down her sides and his fingers made their way to her breasts. Abby tried to hold back a moan, but it escaped her lips and she moaned into her lovers mouth. Malachi lifted her up and he walked into the shower starting the water. Abby gasped as the stream of cold water first hit her, but the water heated up, along with their passion. Malachi's lips had left Abby's and were now traveling down her body. Slowly taking his time as he kissed her neck, nibbled on her collar bone. He took her right breast in his mouth and fondled the other one, then switched. He kissed her stomach and ran his tongue on both her hip bones and then got down on his knees. He pressed his face against her sex and slipped his tongue inside. Abby pulled him up to her face and kissed him, tasting her self on him. It was her turn now. She kissed all the way down Malachi's toned body, in-between both peck muscles and down his abs. She also got down on her knees and proceeded to take his sex into her mouth.

They washed each other and got out of the shower. Malachi wrapped Abby in a towel and carried her to the bed. He lied her down and covered her with a blanket, then sat down at the desk to begin writing a new list of rules for Gatlin.

Rule One: Non-believers will not be killed, just punished and pushed into slavery

Rule Two: You do not go to Him until the age of 35

Rule Three: Sacrifices are no longer to be made in the clearing, they are to be done when someone is found breaking a rule or sinning. No big ceremony is to be made.

Rule Four: The blue man is to be taken down and his body burned

Rule Five: Outlanders will be killed and lied in the corn so He can feed on their bodies.

Rule Six: Intimacy will not be punished

Rule Seven: Church is cancelled

Rule Eight: No Games

Rule Nine: Music is no longer forbidden, unless rap or country music

Rule Ten: All teens are to couple up and they oldest are expected to try to reproduce

Rule Eleven: Teen girls are to chose one girl who they think would be the best birth mother

Rule Twelve: Plant more corn!

Malachi looked down at his new list and walked out to the old church building and posted it. Back at his cabin he got in bed with Abby and fell asleep with his arms around her. Finally content and happy, he drifted away into a dream about his childhood.

Clean up this mess, you ungrateful urchen! You were a mistake! Your fathers fault! Now get up there and clean! Malachi tossed and turned hearing his mothers voice scream over and over in his head. She had deserved to die.

A/N Go now to my web site to read my short story Tragedy. 


End file.
